Second only to grapes, strawberries are among the largest non-citrus fruit specialty crop in the United States, with 2011 production values at $2,204,235,000 (USDA National Agricultural Statistics Service (NASS), 2012). Strawberry production involves repeated-fruit bearing and multiple harvests per season, making strawberries the highest tonnage per acre (25 tons/acre) crop among all fruits (USDA NASS 2012).
Strawberries are consumed fresh, as well as processed into many foods, such as ice cream, yogurt, juices, jams, jellies, baked goods, and the like. For strawberries harvested for the processing market, the calyx (the stem cap with green crown leaves) must be removed before freezing to prevent the final product from containing any inedible crown leaves or caps. Currently, field-harvesters use a hand-held cutting tool to remove the calyx. A drawback to this especially labor-intensive process is that it typically adds an additional 45-50% to the time required for fruit picking. In addition, strawberry growers face significant challenges in finding field workers willing to use the sharp hazardous instruments for harvesting. Another drawback to harvesting by way of hand-held cutting tools is that the tools generally are reused many times without sanitizing, which may serve as a vehicle for pathogen contamination.
What is needed, therefore, is a calyx removal system that may be operated in a processing plant rather than being performed by fieldworkers. Operating calyx removal systems in processing plants would significantly reduce field labor time, improve overall management and logistics, and increase throughput and yield. The strawberry industry has expressed interest in the development of an automated calyx removal system.